Neth Dracon
Summary Neth Dracon was an Imperial Storm Trooper. He enlisted into the imperial ground forces in 1 BBY and for the next year was trained on coruscant under strict imperial guidelines, which he followed without question. In 0 BBY, only monhts after his graduation at the imperial academy, the Empire had issued a Raid on Yavin, he was send a long with a legion of stormtroopers to assure rebel presence on Yavin 4. Eventually, after many years Neth becimes an Imperial Storm Commando. Raid on Yavin 4 After graduating from the Imperial Academy Neth was sent on his first official mission, a long with may other Storm troopers. The mission was to scout and raid a suspected rebel camp on Yavin 4, this battle was known as the Raid of Yavin, the predecesor of the Battle of Yavin, which in turn was the battle that destoyed the Infamous Death Star 1. He was taken in a IDC (Imperial Dropship Transport) and dropped on the eastern side of the camp, where him and 7 other storm troopers would plant thermal detonators on the east wall of the camp. In mere seconds of undetection, they striked, the walls blasted apart and all there was smoke and blaster fire however, from the smoke there was a very faint vision, a glow, after the smoke cleared it was apparent, this person was wielding a lightsaber, however definetly not Jedi. Neth saw his fellow troopers fall one by one, until only a few on the easter side were left, the wielder began walking over to Neth, when suddenly a TIE bomber droped shells upon where Neth was standing, he was lucky to survive, along with 3 other troopers. The jedi impersonator was supposedly dead, his body was not to be found in the aftermath of the battle, however his lighsaber remained. Neth claimed the saber and hid it away in his armory locker, where it would stay for years to come. Destruction of the first Death Star After the destruction of the Death Star I, The Imperial forces were pulled out of the Yavin IV sector, and Neth was re-stationed aboard the Imperial Super Star destroyer: "Conqueror". He enacted as a guard aboard this ship for weeks, that is until the renegade squadron attacked the massive ship, at first they had no chance, TIE fighters were shooting down the rebel fighters, however, this was until Han Solo and the millenium falcon came through and began doing maneuvers the TIE pilots could not follow, eventually the ship was nothing but doomed, the ship sounded its alarms, and Neth rushed to the nearest hanger, as he ran through the hanger doors he saw the last gunship leave Blast! he said to himself, however there were many TIE fighters left, he climbed into one and began turning on the switches above his head, he took off his helmet and grabbed the pilot helmet of the dashboard, once it was on his head, and the ship was ready, he ignited the engines of the TIE and flew out, just as the Conqueror was crashing. Neth only just made it from the hanger before it was crushed by the weight of the rest of the ship, as he was flying through mustufar, two X-wing rebel fighters appeared from behind, left over from the assault, he did a barrel roll and lowered the altitude, until he was only a some 12 meters away from the boiling lava beneath his fighter. The X-wings followed without hesitation, he began to speed up, after some maneuvers one of the X-wings went down, the other kept pace. Neth began to lift altitude until he was out of orbit, the X-wing still kept up, it fired a few shots and one hit, the TIE began to shake, one more shot and Neth was surely dead- however the X-wing fell back to mustufar to regroup. Neth had no choice but to find a dock, he set on his distress signal, and a long with it, a message saying his ship has sustained serious damage and needs to find a port. He scanned until he saw "Mos Eisley Spaceport" in the Tatooine system, he flew to the spaceport with what fuel he had and landed. He exited the ship to see nothing but mercenary kin, until he saw a glimmer of white, imperial sand troopers he approached them and explained, they didnt believe him at first, until he showed his I.D and service number, they sheltered him and gave him sandtrooper armor, he was contacted by an imperial overseer and he was told this is now his new station. -Gallery- Neth.png |Neth during his freelancer year Neth Dracon Normal.jpg|Neth battletorn Neth Imperial Commando.jpg|Neth Dracon; Imperial Commando Neth normal.jpg|Neth Dracon graduation photo. imperial raid on yavin 4.jpg|Imperial Raid on Yavin IV Category:Stormtrooper Category:Galactic Empire Category:Male Characters Category:Galactic Civil War Veteran Category:Rise of the Empire Category:Rebellion Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Rebellion Era